brain swap Bonnie
by Mysterylunch
Summary: Bonnie is trading minds with kim to ruin her reputation RATED T for 13 years mild voilence and mild coarse language
1. Chapter 1 In the lair

Once again we find our red head superhero teen along with her goofy teen sidekick in the lair of Dr Drakken the mad evil scientist bent on world domination.

"Shego are you almost finished putting the finishing touches on the mark X laser." said Drakken.

The lady dressed in green with glowing hands turned around "No can do Dr D if I turn on this laser thingy now we're gonna blow a fuse," said Shego in a slightly annoyed tone "Just turn it on" said Drakken. Shego tried to explain to Drakken before she got cut off when Drakken yelled "Just turn it on Shego!!"

Shego turned on the laser and the power went out "what happened" said Drakken in a confused voice

"I told you the power would go out genius, ill turn on the backup lights" said Shego in a very annoyed tone of voice.

When Shego turned the lights on Drakken saw two people standing in the middle of the floor and yelled "Argh its Kim Possible!!" and then he said "and the side kick who's name escapes me"

And the goofy sidekick said "Its Ron, Ron Stoppable"

"Yeah yeah whatever Shego attack!!" yelled Drakken

Shego jumped out of nowhere and said "Hi Kimmie this will be a real blast,"

"I prefer Kim ok Shego" said Kim and Shego quickly said "And I prefer you fried."

"While KP and Shego fight I can find the self-destruct button" said Ron, and Rufus replied in a way that sounded like he was saying over there while he was pointing

Ron saw a small yellow button and said as he pushed it "boo-yah"

A big electronic voice said "SELF-DESTRUCTION IN 10 SECONDS!!!"

Kim and Ron escaped the explosion just in time they thought that it would take Drakken a while to come up with a new scheme but Drakken saved something from the explosion for a new evil plot.

"Drakken this always happens and you never have a backup plan!" Shego roared


	2. Chapter 2 Drakkens plan B

As Drakken and Shego float in the water Drakken reveals his plan B

Drakken pulls out a device that looks identical to the kimmunicator

"Umm you stole her kimmunicator that's your great plan B wow" Shego said sarcastically

"No Shego this a portable mind swapping device that looks identical to her phone thingy." Drakken said with a evil laugh "yeah hey Dr D we already tried mind swapping DON'T YOU REMEMBER!!" Shego yelled with intense furious anger.

"Yes but this time someone will swap minds with Kim possible and ruin her reputation" Drakken explained "we just need to find someone who would want to ruin her reputation" Drakken said with a grin.

We're back at Middleton High school where Bonnie is giving Kim a hard time about how she should be at the top of the pyramid like always.

"Hey Kim you know I should be at the top of the pyramid, I think someone's who's worked all their life at cheerleading and perfection should be at the top" Bonnie said in a bitchy way.

"Bonnie listen it's my routine and I'm captain I think that shows I've worked a bit harder than you have" Kim said as she was very annoyed

After practise Bonnie followed Kim making sure Kim didn't see her she was envious of Kim and Ron's relationship as she watched her kiss him in front of her locker bonnie said

"I wish I could be Kim she gets everything right, she's got a boy friend she cheerleading captain and she saves the world, I wish I could ruin her reputation so she can see how its like to be like me."

Late at night when bonnie was walking home a mysterious man walked out of nowhere he said as he pulled out a device "If you want be Kim just get her to answer this device after you answer it first" then he disappeared

Bonnie had a intrigued look as she said "I could be Kim hey"

Little did bonnie know that was the evil Dr Drakken and that there would be a consequence for doing what he says.


	3. Chapter 3 The Swap

It's midnight and Bonnie is thinking about what that mysterious man said while she lays awake in her bedroom

"I have answered this thing but how do I get Kim to answer it" Bonnie said, then a lady dressed in green came out of the corner of Bonnie's room saying "I can sneak it into Kim's locker right now".

At first Bonnie was frightened by the lady but then after 5 minutes she decided to get the lady to sneak the device into Kim's locker.

The next morning the device was in Kim's locker Shego had replaced the kimmunicator with the device, leaving no trace of her being there. It was time for class now and the fake device was beeping, Kim was the only one in the hallway so as she answered the device, before she could say what's the sitch she swapped minds with Bonnie.

Kim was asleep when she got woken up by a voice saying "No sleeping in class Bonnie" Kim was dazed when once again the voice boomed "Bonnie no sleeping" Kim was wondering why this person was calling her Bonnie, all of a sudden she looked around and she was in history class

Kim said "How did I get here" as her voice came out as Bonnie's voice Kim looked at her mirror and she was Bonnie.

"Oh no if I'm Bonnie then who is in my body" Kim said while she tried to get over being in Bonnie's body.

Bonnie is in Kim's body and loving it 3 people asked her for help and she said "who cares your just a bunch of idiots" later Ron walked by thinking Bonnie was Kim because Bonnie was in Kim's body.

When Bonnie saw her body walking by she knew it was Kim and she said to Ron "hey Ron come here" then she kissed Ron then Kim pushed Bonnie away from Ron but because she was in Bonnie's body Ron said "Hey Bonnie what's your deal are you jealous or something?"

Before Kim could answer bonnie said "Ron she's just jealous usual Bonnie behaviour"

As Bonnie walked off in Kim's body with Ron Kim was upset because no one knows that she's not Bonnie, Kim thought school was tough as Bonnie wait until she meets Connie and Lonnie.


End file.
